The Great Zebra Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Olivia Flaversham - Freddi Fish (Humongous Entertainment) *Hiram Flaversham - Oscar (SharkTale) *Toby - Robin Hood (Robin Hood; 1973) *Mrs. Judson - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Professor Ratigan - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Fidget - Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Bartholomew - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King; 1994) *The Barmaid - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Miss Kitty - Gretchen (Camp Lazlo) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) and Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Queen Mousetoria - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Disguised Criminal - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Juggling Octopus - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Frog and Salamander - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) and Stimpson J. Cat (Stimpy) (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Piano Mouse - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Mouse with a Crutch - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Client from Hampstead - Terk (Tarzan) *The Bartender - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) Scenes *The Great Zebra Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Zebra Detective part 2 - Alex Finds Freddi Fish *The Great Zebra Detective part 3 - Enter Marty *The Great Zebra Detective part 4 - Enter Lord Shen *The Great Zebra Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Zebra Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Robin Hood! *The Great Zebra Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Zebra Detective part 8 - Wolf Boss Kidnaps Freddi Fish/The Chase *The Great Zebra Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Zebra Detective part 10 - Nigel's Plan *The Great Zebra Detective part 11 - Marty's Observation *The Great Zebra Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Zebra Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Zebra Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Wolf Boss *The Great Zebra Detective part 15 - Marty and Lord Shen's Confrontation *The Great Zebra Detective part 16 - Lord Shen's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Zebra Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Zebra Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Zebra Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Zebra Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Zebra Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Zebra Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty the Zebra as Basil of Baker Street Alex hero.png|Alex the Lion as Dr. David Q. Dawson Freddi Fish.png|Freddi Fish as Olivia Flaversham Oscar18.jpg|Oscar as Hiram Flaversham Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Toby Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Mrs. Judson ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen as Professor Ratigan Boss Wolf.jpg|Wolf Boss as Fidget Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as Bartholomew Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Felicia Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as the Barmaid Gretchen_camp_lazlo.png|Gretchen as Miss Kitty Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks and Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg|Muffy Crosswire as Miss Kitty's Sisters Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Queen Mousetoria Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham as Disguised Criminal Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as the Juggling Octopus Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as the Frog StimpyCat.png|Stimpson J. Cat (Stimpy) as the Salamander three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as the Piano Mouse Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa the Mouse with a Crutch Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as the Client from Hampstead Rajah.jpg|Rajah as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs